


Five Unexpected Force Ghosts

by isabeau



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Fuck 2016, Gen, Spoilers, That's Not How The Force Works, leia is my Disney princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau
Summary: The Force works in mysterious ways. And dammit if 2016 hasn't sucked for celebrity deaths.





	

I.

Luke thinks he's hallucinating, the first time he sees Obi-Wan after their Jedi's ... disappearance. Granted, he is sort of freezing to death, and he's not used to seeing dead people, so hallucination is a reasonable assumption. 

Reasonable assumptions were a thing of the past. Obi-Wan's ghost wants him to go to Dagobah, he'll go to Dagobah.

 

II.

After the battle is won -- oh, not entirely over; there's much still to do to restore order to the galaxy, but tonight is for celebration; the emperor is dead, and Darth Vader is at peace, and the Ewoks' fireworks mimic the explosion of the second Death Star -- Luke looks to a quiet dark spot in the camp. Two familiar glowing figures look back at him and smile. They are joined by a third: not Darth Vader, but the man he might have been, restored to wholeness in the Force.

"You okay?" Leia says beside him. He turns for a moment--

 

III.

\-- and there are three glowing figures: old Obi-Wan, old Yoda, and a youth whose face is somehow familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. 

"Hmph," Yoda says to the third. "Young, you are."

"I can explain," Anakin says, but he can't really. 

 

IV.

"You've *got* to be fucking *kidding* me," Han Solo remarks, staring at his hands. They glow blue and translucent. The last thing he remembered was Kylo -- was *Ben* -- and then endless falling -- 

"No," he says crankily to the universe in general. "I believed in the Force because I *had* to, because I saw things, all right, but I'm not -- this is not--"

It's not fair. And Rey, tinkering with his Falcon, doesn't even seem to hear him.

"Great."

It's hard to stomp off when you don't have real boots any more,

 

V.

She remembers a plane -- and then greyness -- and now she can't figure out what's going on, or even where she is. It's not LAX. It's not a hospital. Maybe she fell asleep...

"Leia!" a familiär gruff voice calls from behind her, and she sighs before turning. Why she is dreaming of Harrison of all people--

Except somehow, subtly, it's not him. And he's glowing. 

"Am I glad to see you," he says, sweeping her up into a hug, and then he pulls back and cocks his head. "Wait. I'm pretty sure I'm here because I'm dead. Are you -- did you -- "

"Um."

"Never mind. Let me give you the tour. This is the Falcon. Just like you remember, huh?"

"This is wrong," she says slowly, staring about her. It's not a set, it's a *ship* -- this isn't a movie -- somehow she's in the wrong damn *universe* --

"I know it's a lot to take in," Han says, and kisses her temple. "But ... I'm right here with you, Princess."

Her lips quirk in amusement. "General, thank you very much. Now come on, we have a Republic to help save."

Because, hell, why not.


End file.
